El apocalipsis termino y un nuevo Dios se levantó
by Sayadl
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una época caótica, apocalíptica. Donde demonios y ángeles caminaban sobre la tierra junto a los humanos y las criaturas del purgatorio.


**El apocalipsis termino y un nuevo Dios se levantó.**

**Beta: **Michaelisa, para la cual no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento por ofrecerse a serlo.

**Warnings:** Spoilers quizás de la 4 y 5° temporada

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural pertenece a Eric Kripke y la CW.

**Summary:** Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una época caótica, apocalíptica. Donde demonios y ángeles caminaban sobre la tierra junto a los humanos y las creaturas del purgatorio.

**Agradecimientos: **A nuestros muy queridos Cass y Dean del SPNRol en Twitter, porque ellos fueron parte de mi inspiración. Y una vez más a Michaelisa :D

. . . . .

Hace mucho tiempo hubo una época caótica donde demonios y ángeles caminaban sobre la tierra junto a los humanos y las criaturas del Purgatorio.

Esa época fue el preludio del Apocalipsis que dio comienzo más tarde.

Cinco años en los que la humanidad se vio sumergida en una era de oscuridad, agonía y miedo.

La humanidad no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Muerte, Guerra, Hambruna y Enfermedad devastaron al planeta entero.

Y, cómo si la destrucción ocasionada por la batalla entre los dos Arcángeles más poderosos del Cielo en la Tierra no fuera suficiente, la humanidad comenzó a autodestruirse.

El miedo y la desesperación les obligó a mostrar su cara más nefasta, o para algunos, la más verdadera.

Egoísmo, vanidad, orgullo, ambición, delirios de grandeza y poder controlaron los corazones humanos**, **convirtiéndose así en los nuevos demonios sin ojos negros.

Aun en la perpetua oscuridad de esos años, podía distinguirse un rayo de luz, de fe y esperanza. Humanos que aun rezaban y creían en un Dios que les volteó la cara.

Sólo un ser conocía la verdad de ello, y solo podía pensar que su Dios todo poderoso y bondadoso lo había revivido como castigo, simple diversión en su aburrida existencia.

La humanidad ya no le importaba a ese Dios, y la dejaba morir lentamente.

El ex-soldado del señor no podía hacer nada más que mirar impotente. Lo que creyó en algún momento que fue una bendición, ahora era su maldición. Vivir, esa era su condena.

La Tierra fue totalmente consumida y la humanidad devastada, siendo antes contados por billones ahora no eran más que un par de miles.

Cientos de ángeles murieron, miles de demonios perecieron, millones de humanos fallecieron y millonesde especies se extinguieron.

Después de cinco años en una pelea que no parecía tener final, la victoria del Cielo brilló, y Miguel su espada triunfante alzó.

El Cielo celebró y el Infierno huyó.

Tal y como prometió, el cuerpo del cazador devolvió. Esa fue su forma de celebrar, haciendo sufrir a quien lo quiso rechazar.

La conexión se restableció y el ángel lo sintió, una diminuta chispa brilló en su derrotada mirada al reconocerlo, sin nada más a lo que aferrarse fue a su lado a recogerlo.

Dean Winchester despertó en un mundo muerto, y lloró. No por la humanidad que había destrozado, sino por la debilidad que lo había obligado a dar el _Sí_, condenando a su pequeño hermano.

Fue plenamente consciente del asesinato de su hermano, el Arcángel lo obligó a verlo, sentirlo… disfrutarlo.

Arrodillado pidiendo perdón al inerte cuerpo del menor en sus brazos; así lo encontró el ángel condenado.

Nada durante esos 5 años de decadencia, muerte y sufrimiento le había parecido más desgarrador que esa escena; se arrodillo frente a la derrotada figura del cazador y entre sus brazos lo envolvió.

Horas que se convirtieron en días durante los que el destrozado humano se aferró a él.

No hubo palabras, solo miradas, hablando en el silencio entre los dos.

Caminó en la Tierra durante esos cinco años de perdición. Había perdido toda fe y esperanza de salvación. Increíblemente solo le bastó con volver a conectar sus miradas para comprender que, lo que siempre estuvo buscando, estaba frente a él.

_Daría su vida una y mil veces más si eso fuera suficiente para evitar el sufrimiento que destrozaba el alma de su cazador._

Después de años de caminar entre ellos ahora comprendía el sentimiento humano que habitaba en su interior, esa dulce y amarga sensación que mantenía cálido su corazón.

El vínculo más grande que existía entre los dos, no era el de un protegido y su guardián, era el del amor que nació más allá de su comprensión.

El azul más profundo e infinito se unió al verde esmeralda más aterrador.

La destrozada alma tenía sed y la venganza era el único río del que quería beber.

Vivir eternamente, aquella fue la condena que a los dos su gran padre les concedió. Una sentencia hacia una muerte en vida, lenta y con gran dolor.

. . . . .

Miles de años pasaron y el mundo jamás se recuperó, nunca renació, no bajo el reinado de un Dios que deseaba su perdición.

De la mano del ser que en su mundo se convirtió, caminando sobre los restos de un viejo y muerto planeta, su lucha continuaba, sin descanso ni tregua.

Decididos continuaron sin mirar atrás, prometiéndose que las injusticias de la vida no se repetirían. Justos e injustos su castigo obtendrían.

Uno por uno arrebataron la vida de cada ángel, demonio y humano que se interpuso en su misión.

El último de su lista había caído días atrás, el Arcángel que había utilizado a su ser más preciado como espada contra Lucifer. Ahora, solo faltaba el jefe final.

El humano, ahora inmortal, aun recordaba de miles de años atrás las palabras qué la Muerte había dicho sin pesar: _"el gran jefe un día caerá". _

Motivo que lo mantenía en movimiento durante su inmortalidad, cumplir al pie de la letra las palabras que sabía haría realidad.

Con el día cada vez más cerca, sus almas se regocijaban, saboreaban el final del tortuoso castigo que solo por diversión les había sido impuesto.

Pero sabían que por más saciada su venganza estuviera, jamás su vida retomarían porque esta había acabado en el momento que ese Dios decidió que con sus destinos jugaría.

. . . . .

Aun siendo el Dios de toda la creación, nunca se imaginó que sus bromas y caprichos en algún momento en su contra se tornarían. Que dos de sus hijos muerte le darían, y su vieja y más antigua amiga por él iría.

El poder del amor invencible fue para su corazón podrido, consumido por la soledad y corrompido por la más oscura crueldad.

Su grito resonó en cada rincón, escondrijo y pequeña grieta, tan potente que la escasa vida que aún quedaba en el planeta se consumió.

El grito destruyó sus cuerpos, y sus almas libres al fin de estos se unieron en una sola luz, brillante, cálida y pura.

Un Dios murió y otro nació.

La luz envolvió a todo el planeta, absorbiendo todo sentimiento negativo, doloroso y de desesperación.

Como un reflejo del color de sus almas, un cielo azul y un verde pasto nacieron de la luz proyectada sobre el mundo muerto.

El viejo mundo renació a imagen y semejanza de su nuevo Dios.

El poder de su amor dio vida a cada especie extinta. Poco a poco el mundo se repobló.

Entre toda la belleza del renacer, una pequeña y brillante luz cayó sobre el prado más hermoso en la creación.

Un bebé con grandes ojos marrón observó el cálido cielo azul que lo envolvió, mientras la suave hierba verde sus mejillas acarició.

Dos voces hablaron al unísono y conforme terminaban en una se volvió.

_Vive una vida feliz pues nosotros cuidaremos de ti, nada te faltará, nada deberás temer._

_Eres el producto de nuestro eterno amor, nuestro pequeño, querido y más preciado hijo…_

… _Sam._

**NOTAS:**

Bueno, por si alguien quiere saber, este escrito fue inspirado por un fic que medio "leí" en inglés (no soy buena en eso), ya ni recuerdo cual era, pero sí sé que era un Crossover con Star Trek, donde se mostraba un mundo pos-apocalíptico en donde Dean y Cass, después de miles de años, aún se mantenían luchando contra las órdenes del cielo o eso creo… el chiste es que era algo así xD

Pero, lo que me hizo ponerme a escribir esto, fue gracias a Cas del SPNRol que sigo en Twitter, tampoco recuerdo el que fue exactamente, pero hubo una conversación que el mantuvo (sobre no querer ser como su yo del futuro 2014) que me dio la chispa para ponerme a escribir esto, se lo agradezco mucho, sobre todo por el tan genial rol que realiza junto con los demás integrantes del mismo (sobre todo con Dean) los amo!

Gracias por leer! :D

Shara!


End file.
